Wildest Dreams
by musiclove6
Summary: I can't think of a good summary. Based off of Taylor Swift's Wildest Dreams


This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have the rights to anything everything belongs to the producers of Pitch Perfect and Taylor Swift. Also I had to alter a couple of lyrics to fit the story! Enjoy- musiclover6

* * *

 _ **She said lets get out of this town**_

 _ **Drive out of the city away from the crowd**_

"Becs, lets go to the beach!" Chloe said brusting into the DJ's one random afternoon. It was the end of the summer, but living in Georgia, it was still hot around this time of year.

"I have classes and homework."

"Not now, tomorrow. Please Becs?" she asked sitting down on her bed.

"No."

"Please?" Chloe asked but this time she pulled out the big guns.

Beca looked away from her laptop to see the red head pouting her lips and puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." She grumbled putting her headphones back on, trying to ignore the red head wrapping her arms around the DJ's shoulder and placing a kiss in her cheek.

 _ **I thought heaven can't help me now**_

 _ **She's so tall, and pretty as hell**_

 _ **She's so bad but she does it so well**_

"Where did you get that?" The red head asked gesturing to the bike the brunette was sitting on. it was big enough to seat two people and bright red. They were on the small boardwalk the beach had.

"let's say I'm browing it for a few hours, hop on." after a beat of hesitation Chloe got on the bike.

If theres anything Chloe loved the most was the feeling of the breeze flowing though her hair, watching the scenery past by her.

 _ **I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is**_

 _ **Say you'll remember me**_

 _ **standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe**_

 _ **Red lips and rosey cheeks**_

 _ **Say you'll see me again even if its in your wildest dreams**_

 _ **Wildest dreams**_

The two girls sat on the beach, watching the sunset in silence. Beca was due to go to LA after she graduates, Chloe doesn't want her to leave and live hundreds of miles away. Remember when Chloe thought the wind going through her hair was the feeling she loved the most? Well, she's wrong.

"Becs?" she whispered, she heard the DJ hum to that she had her attention. "When you go to LA, can you try not to forget me please?"

"of course not, Chlo," Beca said moving to sit closer to the older girl. "It's actually very hard to forget about you." The red head smiled turning her gaze from the sunset to the brunette, when she looked back her gaze went from Chloe's eyes to her lips.

They find themselves leaning in.

 _ **I said "No one has to know what we do,"**_  
 _ **Her hands are in my hair, her clothes are in my room**_  
 _ **And her voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever**_  
 _ **But this is getting good now**_  
 _ **She's so tall, and pretty as hell**_  
 _ **She's so bad but she does it so well**_  
 _ **And when we've had our very last kiss**_

A week later, Beca was slipping her pants on while Chloe slpet in peace. They had this friends with benifits which is fun and all until you start to fall for the person you're not allowed to fall in love with. Chloe knew she shouldn't be having these feeling towards the younger girl but she couldn't help it.

Beca was trying to quietly slip on her combat boots but failed when she bumped into the dresser causing Chloe to wake up.

"Beca?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes "where are going?"

"back to my dorm," she sighed "I still have some packing I have to do before I leave tomorrow." Chloe regonized this voice, it was too fimiliar. Beca was annoyed and just wanted to be left alone.

"Can I have a kiss before you go?" her voice was small and hoarsebut the DJ complied and placed a gental kiss on Chloe's.

"this might be the last kiss you share so you better make it last." Chloe thought kissing the brunette back.

 _ **You see me in hindsight**_  
 _ **Tangled up with you all night**_  
 _ **Burnin' it down**_  
 _ **Some day when you leave me**_

Chloe drove Beca to the airport the next day. She tried her best not to cry as Beca put the little to none bags in the trunk.

She drove as slow was she could with out getting caught and getting her late to the airport.

"Please keep in touch?" Chloe asked handing the DJ her last carry on bag.

"Of course, you're like my best friend Chlo." She said putting her bangs on the ground and pulled the red head into a bone crushing hug(yes she lost bad ass points for that)

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Not the way Chloe wants it.

 _ **I bet these memories follow you around**_  
 _ **You see me in hindsight**_  
 _ **Tangled up with you all night**_  
 _ **Burnin' it down**_  
 _ **Some day when you leave me**_  
 _ **I bet these memories follow you around**_

It's been a year since Beca has left, they have kept in touch but for Chloe; she'll never regret what she had with her. She snuck a picture from that rememorable day at the beach, the red head was facing the camera holding her dress down so thw wind wouldn't blow it up in the air, she had bright red lipstick on, her cheeks were slightly red from the sun, and the sunset behind her made her look like she as glowing.

Chloe has been looking how successful Beca has gotten and how the fame has been getting to her.

Yeah, Chloe hopes Beca will see her again even if it in her wildest dreams.


End file.
